Printing devices are widely used for producing text, graphics, and photographic images on a print medium. Such printing devices include printers which connect to computers as peripheral devices, and stand-alone systems which can copy physical items such as documents or photographs, or print information that is contained on electronic storage devices such as memory cards for a digital camera. Some of these printing systems use inkjet printing technology, in which either or both of a printhead and a print medium are moved relative to each other, while drops of color fluid are controllably ejected from the printhead in order to produce the printed output on the medium.
As these printing devices have gained popularity, there has been a corresponding market demand for faster and higher-quality print output. One way to produce faster print output is to use a larger printhead so as to be able to print a greater portion of the medium at a time, and thus produce the printed medium faster. However, larger printheads may exhibit characteristics which undesirably degrade the quality of the print output.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.